and it bang! when you look
by Sadie Perdida Malfoy
Summary: A Naruto le gusta Sasuke (pero eso, todavía no lo sabe). ua. Slash. [Yaoi] NaruSasu.


**Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**note:** Yay! por fin puedo publicar esto, ni siquiera sabia como terminarlo. Nunca había escrito un NaruSasu y en realidad me quedo raro, en comparación a lo que escribo en general, pero ñe, que se le va a hacer..

**advertencias:** Malas palabras, leve lime, Slash (Yaoi). NaruSasu no explicito, si te gusta el SasuNaru, puedes imaginarlo así, mm, eso.

.

.

* * *

**And it bang! when you look**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.Naruto tiene seis años, es junio y, mientras el sol brilla tanto que pareciera que la vida misma se ilumina, Sakura-chan habla de un tal Sasuke-kun, que lo tiene, sinceramente, hastiado. Se la ha pasado toda la semana hablando de él y su estúpida "perfección" (en comillas, porque realmente no cree que lo sea). No lo conoce pero ya lo odia, y tiene ganas de gritarle a Sakura-chan que deje de parlotear de él como si no hubiera un mañana. Pero Naruto, aunque cabezota, gritón y desubicado, es un caballero y Sakura-chan es, bueno, una chica, con toda la fragilidad (y el debido respeto) que eso conlleva, así que no va a gritarle.

-¡Mira, mira! ¡Ese es Sasuke-kun! Pero… ¿Qué hará aquí solo?

Se sorprende un poco y luego gira para mirarlo, solo por curiosidad, y

Oh.

(Sí que es bonito, el bastardo).

Se ve solitario ahí sentado, las no lo suficientemente largas piernas colgando de aquella banca. Sus pestañas son espesas y oscuras, y tiene la piel de papel (blanca, a punto de quebrarse. lo suficientemente firme para dibujarle cosas secretas susurradas con los dedos trémulos y la sonrisa de canela. Naruto parpadea.). El cabello negro y rebelde, dos mechones le caen suave por los bordes de la cabeza, enmarcando así sus facciones suaves, femeninas, contrastando de forma dramática con su piel blanquecina. Parecería una chica, piensa Naruto, si no fuera por el seño levemente fruncido y el aire huraño que lo acompaña como una manta pesada, cubriéndolo todo. Naruto frunce el seño cuando este les da un vistazo de reojo y vuelve a mirar a la nada, pasando de ellos completamente, y piensa que es un cabronazo, que quiere darle un golpe en su nariz respingada y bajarle los humos de una patada en el culo porque no puede est-

-Sasuke-kun no tiene familia ¿Sabias? Todos murieron, en realidad, su hermano mayor los mato, a todos, menos a él.

Y es Oh.

(de nuevo)

La brutal honestidad con la que Sakura-chan habla de estas cosas le marea un poco (no con el aire malicioso con el que lo hace una persona a la que le gusta cotorrear acerca de la vida de los demás, ella solo es… honesta) y, a veces, cree que está un poco loca, pero no es como si importara demasiado. Los amigos son amigos, se dice.

No es como si estar solo fuera mejor, ni siquiera es algo medianamente bueno.

Ve por un momento el sol brillar sobre su cabeza y la brisa soplando cálidamente, piensa:

Es junio.

(Pero que a ese tal Sasuke, seguro le debe parecer invierno, de todas formas.)

Es junio y piensa que su piel se ve demasiado suave. Es junio cuando se da cuenta de que sus labios parecen de algo sumamente… sumamente. Sumamente algo que su mente de seis años ni siquiera conoce. Es Junio, cuando la noche es cálida y se duerme con la ventana abierta cuando sus pesadillas, por primera vez, cambian, y son reemplazadas con él, con sus ojos y con el frio hielo que (piensa) son sus dedos.

Es junio.

(Y Sasuke es dolor).

.

Luego pasan meses y ya es octubre, cuando las hojas se vuelven amarillas y el viento sopla no del todo cálido (no del todo frio) cuando sobre el cielo flotan las nubes escurridizas y todo se tiñe de naranja y marrón.. cuando se atreve a sentarse a su lado. Él -el niño de apariencia frágil y pestañas como un sueño pesado, los labios que desprenden esa palabra que todavía no sabe pero ya ha entendido, y al que mira todas las tardes sin excepción alguna desde que lo vio por primera vez- le da un vistazo de reojo y luego sigue mirando hacia la nada, como siempre. Naruto piensa que se ve igual de solo que la primera vez y que (parece una chica) quiere hablarle, aunque sea un momento y que él deje de tener los ojos de muerto y los pensamientos en el infierno (la luna suena demasiado suave, Sasuke es dolor). Porque Naruto, aunque nunca ha conocido padre, ni madre, ni hermanos, sabe a qué sabe la ausencia de estos. Se sabe de memoria el sabor del estar solo las noches de tormenta y, sobre todo, sabe que es eso de no tener a nadie, absolutamente nadie, en quien contar en el mundo. Entonces, es octubre y se sienta a su lado, lo mira por un momento y luego dice algo como:

-Hola, soy Uzumaki Naruto..¿Tu quien eres?

Aunque ya sabe su nombre.

Y no se sorprende cuando este, sin espetar palabra alguna, se pone de pie y comienza a caminar alejándose, porque eso es lo que Sasuke _es_, en esencia y sin ninguna duda,

lejano.

Así, sin ninguna pretensión y diciendo simplemente la verdad. Es una de esas palabras perfectas para definirlo que se le vienen sin querer a la mente algunas veces. Entonces no se sorprende de que se vaya, era de esperarse, piensa. Y es por ello que cuando susurra

—Uchiha Sasuke.

al viento, casi, casi cree que se ha vuelto loco.

.

(Es al otro día, cuando Uzumaki Naruto, el chico con demasiado sol en el cabello y la sonrisa pintada en la cara, está allí sentado de nuevo, odioso en su pegajoso silencio, cuando Sasuke comprende un poco que el deshacerse de él no será ni de cerca algo fácil. Se pregunta, mientras él, Uzumaki Naruto, le sonríe de la forma más boba que ha visto en la vida, porque es precisamente él, de entre toda la gente –del mundo- del parque, a quien ha tenido que escoger para fastidiar.

Si algo ha aprendido Sasuke con seis años y medio de vida en la tierra, es que todo tiene una razón.

(y una consecuencia. Sobre todo una consecuencia).

)

.

.

Tienen doce, es noviembre y el suave césped del parque –que es donde están ahora—está lleno de hojas amarillas, Naruto ve a Sasuke frunciendo el ceño y jadeando por la pelea que acaban de tener, y por la cual han acabado así (Sasuke bajo él) y se dice que las cosquillas en el estomago son algo de lo más normal, de verdad. Y que esa sensación como de estar cayendo al vacio es lo único que lo hace aferrar las manos a las de Sasuke, no es porque el hecho de moverse de ahí, de esa sensación tan (_agradable)_ extraña se le haga repulsiva, no, que va. Es solo que se ha mareado de repente y ahora solo necesita algo para afirmarse, él problema es que los ojos negros de Sasuke se clavan en él y, bueno, no son precisamente de mucha ayuda.

Nota cuando él aliento de Sasuke le choca en la cara y tiene ganas de acercarse más, de acercarse tanto que las leyes de la física queden olvidadas para siempre y que lo único que pueda diferenciar a Sasuke de Naruto sean sus almas. Cuando sus labios se rosan, solo un poco, solo lo suficiente para poder embriagarse con la respiración del otro, siente que las mariposas le explotan y su corazón se estremece, se respiran y es solo un mínimo contacto, tan suave como una hoja llevada por el viento posándose sobre el agua.

Pero luego, como era de esperarse, Sasuke le da un empujón tan fuerte que queda tirado a varios metros, murmura un _usuratonkachi_ y se va caminando (mas rápido de lo normal) como si con él no fuera la cosa.

El problema es que es _precisamente_ él, el causante de todo lo que conlleva la denominada (y maldita)

_cosa._

.

.

Sasuke está loco.

Es una de las cosas que, a sus catorce, tiene tan presente como que el cielo es azul y las aves vuelan. Es un hecho, una afirmación y una realidad. Algo básico. Y, en realidad, no le molesta tanto. De hecho, no le molesta para nada (excepto las veces que le da por ahorcar a Karin, ahí se arma todo un rollo, pero bueno, no todo es perfecto). El hecho de que Sasuke este loco lo hace sentir (de una manera terriblemente egoísta) especial. A Naruto le gusta ser el único que puede acercarse a él sin salir (severamente) lastimado. Y que gusta que le clave sus ojos negros, como la noche, como las plumas de un cuervo que susurra poemas de muerte, y como las pesadillas que seguramente tiene. Porque, por un momento, dejan de mirar al infinito vacio y lo miran a él, solo a él, Usumaki Naruto. Y entonces es cuando siente que podría quedarse solo con él en el mundo, y, aun así, sin nadie más, todo estaría bien. Le gusta que solo a él lo toque sin intenciones homicidas (no reales, por lo menos) y le gusta que le susurre _usuratonkachi _mientras él, Naruto, le pasa un brazo por los hombros con el fin de (aparentemente) molestarlo, y que, pese a todo, no haga nada por alejarlo. Le gusta que a veces (cuando él, Sasuke, tiene pesadillas) se aparezca en su piso a las dos de la madrugada (mojado gracias a la lluvia que a fuera cae a cantaros) y pase sin pedir permiso ni decir nada, se acurruque entre las sabanas de su cama y le dé la espalda, todo sin quitar la mirada arrogante y el porte estoico. Le gusta encogerse junto a él y que el pecho se le lene de calor, del no estar solo. Del saber que Sasuke siempre, siempre va a estar ahí. Le gusta que cuando él, Naruto, está a punto de perder el control, le clave las uñas en las muñecas y le susurre un _basta_ y que entonces, solo entonces, todo este bien. Le gusta que fume bajo la lluvia mientras se columpian en el mismo parque en el que le dijo por primera vez: Hola, soy Usumaki Naruto (quieroquemedigastunombreaunqueyoyalosepa). Y le gusta que diga Naruto, con la respiración levemente agitada y el seño fruncido, cuando este, sin previo aviso, se le tira encima por cualquier razón.

Le gusta.

(Pero eso, todavía no lo sabe)

.

Tienen quince y Naruto cree que las fiestas son una mierda. No sabe porque es que le insistió tanto al bastardo para que fueran. No sabe porque mierda están allí. No sabe porque jodidos le molesta tanto. Y es su culpa, en realidad, pero es que parecía buena idea, joder, Y, además!

No es como si anduviera pensando en esas cosas ¡coño!

Pero, por supuesto, eso es algo que no importa. Es irreverente, totalmente, y

_Mierdajodercoño que ganas de matar a la tia esa._

—Argh..!- masculla por lo bajo, Sakura lo observa con una atención curiosa, rosando en lo divertido dentro de ese aire melancólico que trae, le da un sorbo a eso que lleva en la mano, que no sabe ni qué coño es pero burbujea con colores bonitos y huele a frutas y alcohol y nosequemas. Y le suelta un cantarín,

— Estas celoso. — pronunciado con esa intención de molestar que le recuerda más a los niños. No es una pregunta y eso es algo terriblemente odioso, para Naruto, claro.

Sakura lo esta disfrutando.

— ¿Qué? ¡¿Y por qué coño habría de estarlo, maldita sea?! — gesticula exageradamente con los brazos. La risa de Sakura se pierde entre el sonido retumbante de la gente y la música llenando la sala. Toma otro sorbo, sentada junto a Naruto en aquellos banquillos altos de la cocina americana de aquel lugar. La casa de Hinata Hyuga, su jodido cumpleaños. Respira, cruza los tobillos y lo apunta con un dedo, sonríe enseñando el borde de un colmillo justo antes de ver como Naruto frunce todavía más el seño.

—Kin-chan es muy bonita.

Uy..

La mirada más venenosa que le han dirigido en la vida, de verdad.

—Tks, me importa una mierda ¿vale?

—Oh ¿enserio?, creí que te gustaba Sasuke-kun.— Sakura decide seguir picándolo, y, sinceramente, esto es de lo más divertido— … Lo besaste una vez. Tú me lo dijiste.

—E-eso fue un accidente, Sakura-chan.— Se sonroja y tartamudea(se odia) y oh, le ha dado por creerse Hinata repentinamente.

— además, duermen juntos. Eso no es para nada gay, Naruto.— dice con tono obvio y con la diversión clara en los ojos, su aroma es dulce y las luces le dan en los ojos verdes y se ven de todos los colores, Naruto, oh, Naruto la odia. Mucho.

—Es-es..- aprieta los labios.- No tiene nada que ver. —Frunce el seño, mira hacia un lado.—Sasuke y Kin se pueden ir a la mierda, de la mano, si quieren.—aprieta los puños y los dientes y oh, que putas ganas de matarla, en serio.

—entonces deja de mirar así el pica hielos, es como si se lo fueras a lanzar en cualquier momento, y me estas poniendo nerviosa, idiota…—Sakura sonríe, amable, tanto que asusta y Naruto aleja el pica hielos y luego la mira como perro regañado. —.. así está mejor. — sonrisa.

Naruto está a punto de sudar frio pero una mano que se posa en la mano de Sasuke, para luego subir por su brazo y posarse justo en los cabellos de su nuca, lo distrae y hace que la sangre le hierva. La sonrisa empalagosa casi le da ganas de vomitar, y ¿Por qué mierda tuvo que arrastrar a Sasuke a esta mierda de fiesta?,

En serio se odia.

Entonces Kin se acerca un poco mas y Naruto de repente está sentado junto a Sakura y luego simplemente no. Luego simplemente está alejando a Kin y a sus pegajosas manos de Sasuke, luego simplemente la esta fulminando con la mirada mientras arrastra a Sasuke por entre toda esa masa de gente hasta llegar a un cuarto polvoriento, con olor a libros y tierra húmeda, justo por detrás de un pasillo olvidado. Sasuke tiene una ceja levantada y no se da cuenta, pero su mano todavía no suelta la de Naruto, mientras este lo mira con el ceño fruncido y los dientes tan apretados que se le van a quebrar.

— ¿Qué? — Sasuke es impaciente aunque aparente lo contrario, así que pregunta primero, no lo espera como lo haría con cualquier otro, aparentando calma, no lo hace y es simplemente porque con Naruto simplemente no necesita mascaras.

—Tu…—sisea, la rabia contenida se desprende en cada silaba y huele a alcohol, a cigarrillos y a… perfume de mujer. Sasuke también frunce el seño. — ¿Te gusta Kin?. — suelta bruscamente, con la voz ronca por el los vasos de vodka que revolotean por su sistema.

—Que te importa, usuraton-

TUMP!

Es el amortiguado sonido que hace el cuerpo de Sasuke al ser estampado contra la pared, la música suena a lo lejos y el cuarto en el que están esta tan oscuro que apenas y distingue los ojos azules de Naruto a centímetros de los suyos, acorralándolo contra la pared, mirándolo con tanto odio que casi le dan escalofríos. No, de hecho, le han dado, aun que no está completamente seguro de que sea eso, tal vez tenga más que ver con el hecho de que cada parte de su cuerpo se pega al de Naruto, pero decide ignorar esto último. Le devuelve la mirada.

—Me importa..- —sisea Naruto, lentamente, arrastrando las palabras y haciendo que su aliento choque contra sus labios, casi embriagándolo –mas-.

— ¿Por qué estas tan enojado?.. no estaba-

—Tú estabas con ella. — y es una acusación.

— Tú hueles a Sakura. — también lo es.

— ¿eh? — se confunde. Siente ese vértigo inconfundible que le provoca el estar con Sasuke, solo que más fuerte, esta apunto de preguntar por qué eso le molesta, pero Sasuke lo interrumpe de nuevo

— Además, tú me arrastraste aquí, en primer lugar.

—Argh, ¡ya lo sé, coño! Es solo que, ugh!, ya ni sé que estoy haciendo. — se acerca un poco más.

Tienen quince, un cuarto vacio y el alcohol recorriendo sus venas. Sasuke bate las pestañas ofuscado y Naruto piensa que sigue pareciendo una chica un poco. Sus rasgos suaves siguen igual y su cuerpo ya no está tan helado, tan frio como cuando lo toco por primera vez, con los dedos inseguro y las palabras atoradas en la garganta (aun que si ha crecido, lo nota al estar tan cerca y mierdajodermecagoenlaputaostia)

El mundo es una mierda, decide.

Cierra los ojos cuando Naruto se acerca (mas, mas,) y (ohdioscomoteodio) le roba un poco el aliento antes de meterle la lengua con cautela, le toma la barbilla y ladea la cabeza, gruñe un poco y Sasuke le mete las manos entre la ropa para buscar su calor.

Todo es jadeos y suspiros, nombres a medio decir y aliento perdiéndose entre el aire pesado con olor a libros, a tierra húmeda, y a recuerdos andantes.

Se corre justo cuando Naruto le muerde entre la curvatura suave entre el cuello y el hombro.

.

.

—_Te amo._

Son dos palabras que Naruto le susurra al oído después de tirar un polvo en su departo. Es Noviembre, las hojas caen adornado las calles y la lluvia afuera se refleja en los ojos azules de Naruto cuando lo dice, el día es gris pero Sasuke siente repentinamente tanto calor que va a explotar.

—Púdrete, usuratonkachi — muerde las palabras, se le atoran un poco y siente como el corazón le retumba en los oídos (tutup, tutup, tutuptuptutup) y Naruto, que está sobre él, sonríe tanto que le duele un poco, y (aunque su cabeza le exige pararse de allí e irse lo mas rápido posible, como siempre hace, porque eso es solo sexo y nada mas) le pasa los brazos por el cuello y lo respira cuando entierra la cara allí, mientras siente las vibraciones del pecho de Naruto al reírse.

(Malditoidiotamalnacidodemierda)

Las sabanas se le pegan a la piel y Naruto esta tan cerca que siente como respira, sus pestañas le hacen cosquillas en el cuello.

Y es un (yo también) el eco que suena,_ lejano_

(terriblemente cerca)

Cuando lo besa.

.

.

.

end.


End file.
